


Office Nap, More Like Office Fap

by RedThreadMislead



Series: 30 day writing challenge [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Unfinished, i dont know, sexual stuff with a foot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThreadMislead/pseuds/RedThreadMislead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of my personal writing challenge</p><p>Eren falls asleep in Levi's office.</p><p>(This is super unfinished, there will be a second chapter!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Nap, More Like Office Fap

Pushing his chair back, Levi reached rub to massage his temples. Paperwork was always a pain in the ass, what with the army needing a constant flow of supplies. Looking over at the couch floor, Levi noticed the top of Eren’s head was no longer visible. The brat was probably asleep, judging from the silence. He had told Eren to double check the records for any mistakes, if only to keep him busy. Eren had a tendency to stir up trouble when Levi wasn’t around so he felt better knowing exactly where the younger man was. After walking over, he discovered that not only had the brunette fallen asleep but had done so on a nest of pillows and blankets taken from the couch. Levi sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch. Kicking the boy awake was his initial reaction but as he readied his foot he noticed Eren moving slightly. Hips shifting in small movements, Eren was just short of dry humping his pillow nest. Damn teenager. Any other cadet wouldn’t have the gall to even slump in Levi’s presence and this dumbass was having wet dreams in his office.

 _My dumbass_ , Levi corrected. It hadn’t been that long ago that Eren confessed his affections and the shorter man accepted. As much as he verbally complained about him, the young man hadn’t made Levi regret that decision. Yet. Sighing, he opted for a gentler approach to rouse his boyfriend. Toeing off his right boot, Levi reached out and nudged Eren’s thigh. Eren let out a soft breath of air and spread his legs further apart in response. Furrowing his eyebrows, Levi prodded a little harder only to receive the same reaction.

Puzzled, Levi rested his foot just under the curve of the brunette’s butt cheek. Eren usually needed very little prompting to wake up so there had to be a reason why he was so unresponsive. _Correction_ , Levi reflected. There had to be a reason why Eren was pushing his ass into Levi’s foot and grinding harder into the pillows. The reason probably being Levi only giving him quick pecks and head pats when no one was watching and Eren’s reluctance to push for more. They hadn’t had sufficient time alone to do anything significant and apparently it was something Eren’s subconscious wanted fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys, I wasn't going to post this until it was done but I've had a long day and not enough brain left to write something so I posted this pre-written bad boy up. Bad time management on my part. Forgot about writing while I was studying :/ But I will finish this. I'm not particularly sure when but it will happen. Any comments would be nice, writing porn is awkward...
> 
> -Red


End file.
